


Home

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Rising [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Next Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya make a house a home. Featuring trans guy Byakuya, mentions of past relationships and polyamory. Drabble series.





	Home

Their daughters were beautiful.

That was Makoto’s first thought after the midwife cleaned them off and helped Byakuya hold them, just a few minutes after they were born. Most people would tell you that babies weren’t particularly pretty nor cute immediately following their birth, but Makoto would beg to differ.

One of their little girls was a blonde, he could tell from the wispy locks of hair on her head, and her eyes were shut tight. And even though her face was scrunched up adorably, and she was wailing at the top of her lungs, Makoto could tell that she had his boyfriend’s features.

The younger twin, on the other hand, had dusky brown hair like Makoto’s, and her eyes -- open and observant, which was quite unusual -- were a bright blue, just like her father’s. She, unlike her sister, was quiet in her father’s arms, but her eyes followed Makoto whenever he moved.

Makoto didn’t know how Byakuya would react or feel after the birth of their daughters. He remembered the traumatic story he’d told of his older daughter, Saiyuri’s birth. How, for the first time in his life, he’d been terrified, crying out for someone or anyone to help him, to make it end. How, after she was born, he wasn’t able to even hold her, could barely look at her, for nearly two years after her birth. That was part of the reason he’d been hesitant to even approach Byakuya with the idea of having kids.

But once he saw the way Byakuya looked at them -- with love and adoration and emotion he never expressed with anyone else around, ever -- all of his fears fell away.

Makoto pressed a kiss to his temple. “What are their names?” He asked softly, after he’d gotten their crying daughter to quiet. They’d come to the decision that Byakuya would name them, in exchange for a hyphenated last name: Naegi-Togami.

Byakuya nodded with his head towards their older twin. “Umeko,” he murmured. Then, he looked over to the younger and thought. “Asuka,” he finally said after a few more moments.

“Umeko and Asuka,” Makoto repeated. “They’re perfect.”

A smile twitched at the sides of Byakuya’s lips. “Of course they’re perfect. They’re ours.”


End file.
